A thrust sliding bearing is known as a bearing for supporting the thrust load of a rotating shaft. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a thrust sliding bearing, where a thrust receiving surface is divided into a plurality of arc segments by radially formed oil grooves and generally U-shaped first projections are formed, each of the first projections projecting to a predetermined width and height along a periphery and being open toward a front oil groove.
In the thrust sliding bearing disclosed in Patent Document 1, however, the projection is U-shaped and its radial width is small, so that the oil film pressure cannot be increased and frictional resistance increases. The U-shaped projection also increases the contact area with a rotating shaft and frictional resistance increases.